The Ugly Little Alien
by Qimm
Summary: Yup this one is about my favorite object of torture... VEGGY!!!!! It is a short ficcie based on the beautiful fairytail The Ugly Little Duckling.... Please R&R!


The Ugly Little Alien

The Ugly Little Alien

** **

It was a beautiful day in the month of May, all birds laid their eggs and so did mother duck. She had laid seven eggs.

Out of the blue a UFO appeared, mother duck had never seen such a thing and thought it was a meteorite. She had seen a program about that on the Discovery Channel. She ran away from her nest to seek safety.

Suddenly the UFO hovered above the nest, a glistening ray of light shone from under the UFO into the nest. Down the ray descended a green egg with yellow dots, red circles and blue specks. It landed in the nest and the UFO disappeared again.

Mother duck returned to the nest but didn't notice that there were now eight eggs in the nest, one of them being green with yellow dots, red circles and blue squares. She was getting a little demented.

And so it happened that mother duck incubated all eight eggs, including the green egg with yellow dots, red circles and blue triangles.

After a couple of days all the eggs hatched, the seven normal duck eggs and the UFO-egg that was green with yellow dots, red circles and blue harts. Out of the normal duck eggs seven adorable ducklings were born (do'h). And out of the UFO-egg came a ugly UFO-ling (a.k.a. alien). And it WAS a very ugly little alien. He has a weird pointy nose, and a weird hairdo, it stood straight up and he had a very receding hairline, causing him to have a 'widow's peak'. He had no feathers, but instead of that he has a strange hard skin. It was mostly whitewith some yellow. He also had two weird wing-like things. From under those things two weird blue appendages stuck out of his body. Instead of yellow legs his legs were blue and he had white feet. 

But mother duck just had a birthday party and she got a fairytale book of the Grill brothers. In the fairytale book was a fairytale about a mother duck having a very ugly child. And this situation was so exactly the same mother duck thought her ugly little duckling would grow up to be very handsome.

But for now the alien had to be ugly.

It was time to name all of her children; Gabbel, Gebbel, Gubbel, Gibbel, Gybbel, Gobbel and Bud. She named the alien Bjuuwty (like I said before she's getting a little demented, and her English isn't all to well anymore), because she hoped he would be one day.

One day mother duck decided it was time for her children to learned how to swim and she tookGabbel, Gebbel, Gubbel, Gibbel, Gybbel, Gobbel, Bud and Bjuuwty to the pond. 

"C'mon Gabbel, Gebbel, Gubbel, Gibbel, Gybbel, Gobbel, Bud and Bjuuwty, plunge in!" she encouraged her children.

Gabbel, Gebbel, Gubbel, Gibbel, Gybbel, Gobbel and Bud dove in, but Bjuuwty had his doubts, and wouldn't jump in. 

"Bjuuwty get into the pond right now, or no supper for you tonight" threatened mother duck her ugly child. She discovered Bjuuwty had an amazing appetite, and would do anything for food.

Bjuuwty considered the offer and jumped in. But the weird feathers were to heavy for him to swim with and he sank to the bottom of the pond. On his way down there he met a scary looking fish.

"Arg! a fish!" screamed Bjuuwty.

"Is it a crime to be a fish nowadays?" said the fish insulted.

"No of course not," apologized Bjuuwty. "You just startled me a bit."

"Oh, Okay," said the fish. "Bye."

"Bye," said Bjuuwty polite.

Suddenly he realized he couldn't breathe under water he swallowed a whole lot of water and drowned.

And perhaps Bjuuwty still lies on the bottom of the pond, maybe it's your pond!

THE END!

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own a certain DBZ character who happens to have the same looks as Bjuuwty. I do have a co-ownership of mother duck, Gabbel, Gebbel, Gubbel, Gibbel, Gybbel, Gobbel and Bud._

_Eurm… this is a cover of a cover, Morgan and me made the original cover several years ago. And today it came to me! I could do the cover of that cover. And for all you people out there who don't know what I am talking about. The real original is called The ugly little DUCKLING! You know the fairytale in which he becomes a beautiful swan? But I don't like happy endings, so this is my (and Morgan's) ending!_

_ _


End file.
